The embodiments herein relate generally to tablet computers, and more particularly, to a mounting system for interchangeably and removably mounting a tablet computer to a rail (e.g. a handrail on a hospital gurney or armrest on a chair) and to a wall.
Tablet computers are more and more frequently being used in public settings, such as hospitals. During such use, they need to be kept secure, continuously charged, and ergonomically situated for users. Conventional devices do not provide for a mounting system that allows the tablets to be secure, continuously charged, and ergonomically mounted on various surfaces. Specifically, existing mounting systems only provide mounting for a single mounting surface.
Therefore, what is needed is a mounting system that can easily and interchangeably mount a tablet computer to various surfaces, such as a rail and a wall, while ensuring that the tablet is secure, continuously charged, and reliably maintains proper ergonomic positioning for viewers.